His Rose Would Never Die
by TereZa95
Summary: Songfic - Kikyou is dying. How is InuYasha feeling deep inside? How will he survive? Yes, evidently, I like Kikyou. I suck making summaries, just read and cry and let your pink side out :D Of course, Character death


Yes, I had also uploaded this one, and it had also been deleted. So, again, I say 2 things: 1. I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS, AND I DO NOT CLAIM THEM AS MINE! 2. Fanfiction staff guys, this is NOT over!

Enjoy :)

**His Rose Would Never Die**

_My Lady d'Arbanville, why do you sleep so still?__  
I'll wake you tomorrow__  
And you will be my fill, yes, you will be my fill._

This time, it was for sure. This time, there would be no mo revivals. This was the end

No more tomorrows.

No more of her.

It didn't matter how much he tried to lie to himself, deep inside, he knew it.

This was it.

Actually, it should have been long ago. Betrayed, lied, they had fallen into a trap together. But he had lived, she had died. She shot him an arrow, the special, sacred arrow. It had put him into a deep sleep, lasting 50 years, until her reincarnation, Kagome, broke the spell.

He hadn't watched her die; he did not know she was injured.

She thought he had betrayed him, but didn't kill me. She thought he had used her, but she followed him to death anyways.

He then continued the search for power with Kagome, searching for the shards.

That girl was so like her.

He couldn't possibly forget that face.

He was shocked when he saw her again. An imitation body, he well was remembered of. But he was overwhelmed anyways. Her soul was the same.

Deceived she was, not knowing of that Naraku's existence. She even tried to drag him to Hell itself. He didn't mind that. He always would lit up when a sacred arrow was shot, or when he saw those snakes carry her souls far away

They had gone through so much together.

And now she was.

Kikyo was dying… again.

_My Lady d'Arbanville why does it grieve me so?__  
But your heart seems so silent.__  
Why do you breathe so low, why do you breathe so low,_

There where fake breaths, he knew. But he always shivered when they hugged. There was a fake body under the clothes she wore. Yet he couldn't help but remember the old time as they held each other. They were fake kisses, they told him. But he longed for them

Her soul would always be the same.

And now, despite all the times he had forced himself to hate her, to hate the one who had shot that damn arrow, he couldn't feel anything but a deep grieve, desperation. Her beloved would be shortly gone… forever.

Her heart, the one made of mud and bones was beating slowly between his arms, and would soon stop its rhythm.

_My Lady d'Arbanville why do you sleep so still?__  
I'll wake you tomorrow__  
And you will be my fill, yes, you will be my fill._

_My Lady d'Arbanville, you look so cold tonight.__  
Your lips feel like winter,__  
Your skin has turned to white, your skin has turned to white._

Last moments.

The relationship had last long. They complemented each other, they needed each other. They always ended up in the same place. She was there for him, he was there for her.

She helped them on their quest for Naraku. When they were almost lost, her purple arrow would always appear. Why did Kagome never shot when it was needed?

She knew he was with Kagome, that she was in love with him, and he had some feelings for her. Yet, she always helped.

However, he always loved her more. After all, her face had never faded under the time of 50 years. She knew this. Yet, she never stayed more than necessary

Except for now. Finally, she had let him help her, hold her, like they hadn't done in years.

Probably, if she were healthy, she would have stood up and left long ago.

But she wasn't

She was dying.

And then, when she smiled so peacefully, even when she was dying, they kissed

Her lips were like ice, her taste so chill like winter storms

Her body was losing against Naraku's terrible miasma

_My Lady d'Arbanville, why do you sleep so still?__  
I'll wake you tomorrow__  
And you will be my fill, yes, you will be my fill._

She was gone

She died on his arms, their lips pressed tightly, desperately, both with tears streaming on their faces

He pleaded for this to be a nightmare. Yes, he would wake tomorrow, and everything would be ok, they would continue on their search for Naraku, and they would meet Kikyo on their way.

But that was a lie

There would be no more tomorrows

Her arrows would be seen nevermore. Her power had been extinguished, her soul wrapped under the care of her loyal snakes, carried towards the sky. Towards peace

He wished he could follow her.

He couldn't

_My Lady d'Arbanville why do you grieve me so?__  
But your heart seems so silent.__  
Why do you breathe so low, why do you breathe so low,_

_I loved you my lady, though in your grave you lie,__  
I'll always be with you__  
This rose will never die, this rose will never die._

It had been a month since that day.

She still clung into his heart. He thinks he hears her on the wind, whispering words of comfort on the cloudy evenings.

But today there is an especially bright day, though in the middle of autumn. He is alone now, Kagome and the others further away. He wanted time for himself, wanted time to remember her even more.

He smiles sadly. Autumn was her favorite seasons. She said the terracotta and orange color of the leaves were so strange and fine. She always took the village's kids out to jump onto the pile of dry dead leaves.

He doesn't know which grave to grieve to, for she didn't leave any. He doesn't know which star pray to, thinking she resembles those shiny things, for she was prettier than any of those.

But, even he searched for her, her body doesn't any longer wander among the living, she being dead. Though he never thought of her as a zombie.

In his grieve, he hears her voice. In his grieve, he sees her slender form. In his grieve, he hears her whisper words of comfort, her arms extended towards him. When he intends to grab her arm, she fades into the autumn wind. But this was no delusion

No, she wasn't dead. She would always be with him. Despite Kagome, and his feelings towards her, he loved his priestess more. And she did too. She would always be with him

She would never die. His rose would never die.

She was his, he was hers, and that would be forever.

_I loved you my lady, though in your grave you lie,__  
I'll always be with you__  
This rose will never die, this rose will never die._

aw! that was it. I hope you like it and I want to read your cool comments in your Reviews! :D


End file.
